


let me write.txt

by jouyato



Series: poems written on notepad [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstract, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouyato/pseuds/jouyato
Summary: a short poem written while feeling good





	let me write.txt

Twelve inches, four inches

  
A hectametre, decametre

  
As the sun rises, so does the moon,

  
and eventually with gas to spare I tumble down

  
Crass words flowing from a spring

  
It splashes A, A, A's

  
Cut Me, Help Me

  
Twelve nanometres, eight inches

  
Crossing myself, I jump down,

  
and A's turn to Bees that turn into Elephants and I am no longer alone

  
Grass is green and so is yellow

  
A figure of our imagination, bright and shining,

  
insulting and suffocating,

  
Yellow is gold that's turned sick

  
Sick as the ground we walk on full of coughing rocks and agonizing flowers

  
But to play is to have it easy

  
To have it easy is to be lazy

  
Therefore we must ingest our vitamins at the correct time

  
When the tick-tock-tick-tock turns into

  
FLEAS FLEAS FLEAS

  
A single tear must fall,

  
as we mourn the loss of life,

  
No tears were shed,

  
we are alive.


End file.
